Senior Year
by honeylove90
Summary: Sequel to The Teen Titans Club (READ IT FIRST.) Senior year will follow everyone in the gang including bring back someone from Kori's past that will damage her once again. DickxKori, VictorxKaren, GarfieldxRachel, WallyxArtemis, CassiexTim, and M'gannxConnor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers, thank you so much for making The Teen Titans Club a hit and gave a lot of thought of writing a sequel to it. I have never written a sequel in any of my fanfiction stories so why not let this be the first. BEFORE reading this story PLEASE read The Teen Titans Club first that way you can understand of the past storyline.

* * *

Senior Year

Summary: The sequel to The Teen Titans Club. Senior year will follow everyone in the gang including bring back someone from Kori's past that will damage her once again.

Can you take a guess on who that person is?

Introducing new characters and yes there're from the Young Justice TV series.

New characters:

Tim Drake- Dick Grayson's adoptive brother from Bruce Wayne. Boyfriend of Cassandra "Cassie" Sandsmarks.

Kaldur Ahm- Aka Aqualad, Jump City High's swim captain, best friends with Dick Grayson, Wally West, and the gang.

Wallace "Wally" West- Captain of the Track & Cross country of the boy's team. Best friends with Kaldur Ahm, Dick Grayson, and Victor stone. Boyfriend of Artemis Crock.

Artemis Crock- Younger sister to Jade Nguyen, captain of the girl's archery team, and girlfriend of Wallace West.

Zatanna Zatara- Second best friends with Dick Grayson sister like relationship with him and Tim Drake. Kori's third best friend also a Zumba instructor.

Conner Kent- Linebacker of football team, best friends with the gang, and a relationship with M'gann M'orzz.

M'gann M'orzz- Co-captain of the cheerleader, Best friends with the gang and mainly best friends with Kori, Zee, Rachel, and Artemis. A Zumba instructor with Zatanna and Kori.

Cassie Sandsmarks- Captain of the Track & Cross country of the girl's team. Best friends with the gang and girlfriend of Tim Drake.

Stay tuned.


	2. A shark in the water

**Sorry for the wait guys but I promise you this chapter was well worth the wait. Senior year is a sequel to The Teen Titans Club. Everyone's entitled for either liking this story or not. To every reader that knows my work, I like to write and do things my way and if don't like it then it's your lost and get over it. Did anyone try to figure out who's the person that's coming back to Kori's life that will damage her again? **

**Forgot to mention this fanfiction has a bit of language so.. brace yourself.**

**Here's chapter uno, Enjoy!**

* * *

As junior year has passed by quickly during the summer time and now reaching August at Jump City High School for everyone having new titles to their names; freshman fresh from eight grade, sophomores experienced, juniors wanting to be with the seniors, and seniors ruling the school knowing they'll graduate with their heads held up high knowing drama comes around the corner every year. This is the year that most seniors won't forget memorable for the rest of their lives or they'll forget about it later on in life.

_**Track Field**_

"On your mark, get set. Go!" A male and female coach said as they blew their whistle with both twenty boys and girls running. Two runners ran a bit faster than their teammates they're both captains. Wallace West goes by his nickname Wally, his name on the track world was 'Kid Flash.'

"Come on Sandsmarks, thought you could beat me." The confident redhead replied with a smirk as he picked up his paced running ahead of Cassie Sandsmarks.

"Don't get to cocky just yet there _**Wallace**_, you might want to keep your mouth shut." The blonde runner replied as she was focused picking up her pace a little harder than her friend. Cassandra Sandsmarks prefer going by Cassie earning the title in the same track world as 'Wonder Girl.' Her blue eyes focused running towards the finish line leaving Wally behind fifth teen miles ahead.

"Two minutes and fifth teen seconds, not bad Sandsmarks." A raven haired hair blue eye amazon beauty clicks her timer.

"Thanks Coach Diane, I try." The blonde runner replied with a smile as she catches her breath.

Wally West comes behind her fifth teen seconds running then stopping at his heels falling towards the ground.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you got to be quicker than Wonder Girl here. Two minutes and seventeen seconds." A blonde hair green eyed man in his mid-thirties early forties clicked his time.

"Uncle Barry please don't say my middle name in public again." The redheaded now embarrassed runner said quickly under his breath.

Barry Allen laughed as he ruffled his nephew's hair.

"Your middle name is Rudolph? Like-"Cassie rose a smile on her lips ready to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah like the reindeer. It was my mother's choice don't ask me why." Wally replied breathed out and clearing his throat. "So far this place isn't that bad, feels like a second home."

"Yeah Jump City High, seems pretty good not to mention the new friends we made here too." The young teenage blonde girl answered the truth.

_**Archery field**_

"Aim high and never lose your focus on your target. Go!" A mid-thirties blonde man stands at height of five feet tall nine inches said commanding his team aim at their targets.

Archery team of boys and girls quickly aiming at the targets as some ran aiming at trees, branches, paper human posters, tennis balls, and apples.

"You're not that bad Crock." Roy Harper replied with a smirk on his facing releasing an arrow aiming a couple of branches.

Artemis Crock smirked as she saw seven tennis balls thrown by their archer coach. She quickly grabbed arrows from her quiver and aiming at the tennis balls as they all fall on the ground.

"Neither are you, just don't cheat on my sister again. God forbid if you EVER got her pregnant then I will put an arrow where it hurts the most. Is that clear?" The blonde archer replied being serious protective little sister.

The redheaded archer eyebrows raised up then nodded her head.

"You got it, Crock." Roy replied keeping that promise.

"So, did you ever patch things up with Kori?" Artemis asked as she turned her back aiming her target at the tree then grabbing another arrow aiming at the branches breaking them in two.

Roy sighted before speaking.

"We've talked, I feel like such a douche for what I did to her and she was a good ex. But since Kori announced to the whole school that I was sleeping with Terra behind Jade's back. Then having Jade almost killing me while we were fighting and she knocked sense into me, long story short, yeah now we get along." He explained.

The blonde archer laughed a little.

"Who could forget that, had about one hundred fifty thousand hits on YouTube. You really screwed her over and I can do worse if you ever go behind my sister's back again." Artemis said being blunt.

The former co-captain of the soccer team laughed a little scared.

"I've learned my lesson, trust me." Roy said putting down his arrow.

The second bell rings around campus.

"Alright team great job, see you next Thursday for competition." Coach Johnson replied clapped his hands signaling practice is over.

Everyone on the archer team collected their arrows and bows.

"Let's meet up with the gang." Roy Harper said walking towards the gym.

"Sounds good." Artemis Crock replied nodded her head as she catches up with him walking behind him heading towards the girl's locker room.

_**In the hallways**_

"Thanks for getting on the soccer team Dick, means a lot. I need something to do since they don't have a martial arts here as a sport." A raven haired teenaged boy said as he walked beside his adopted brother, Dick Grayson.

Dick laughed as he ruffled Tim Drakes hair.

"That's what family is for and besides who could say no to you since you're also the son of Bruce Wayne, only an idiot would say no. With the way you blocked the goal with that strong kick of yours and fast movement which is I heard that Coach Derek saying that you're co-captain with me this year, since, this isn't Gotham Academy and trust me, this place is somewhat normal of school standards then everywhere else even though it's public." The captain of the soccer team told the truth.

Tim lightly hits Dick's wrist then fixes his hair.

"Oh this should be an interesting semester." Tim Drake said nodded his head.

Dick takes a few steps backwards knowing what's going to happen next.

"Timmy!" Cassie yelled being excited seeing her boyfriend running towards him knocking the two of them to the ground.

"Cass, you gotta slow down." The co-captain of the soccer team replied as he rubbed his head and kissing his girlfriend back.

The blonde female track star laughed and kissed him back.

"It's out of habit." Cassie Sandsmarks shrugged her shoulders as she hopped back on her feet then grabbed her boyfriend's him lifting Tim back to his feet again.

"Thanks for the warning Dickie." Tim Drake replied sarcastically.

Dick Grayson laughed leaned against the locker with his right foot hiked on the floor.

"What are brothers for?" He replied sarcastically back with a smile rose on his lips.

"What'd up guys?" Victor Stone greeting his friends with Connor Kent and Kaldur Ahm walking behind him. "Hey Robin II, Wonder Girl, what's up?" He replied walking towards the couple.

"So how do you like the football so far? I heard the school's record is really good compare to Habor." The swim captain asked his best friend.

Connor Kent shrugged his shoulders.

"It's alright I guess but at least the guys are focused but laid back. Also at least people aren't treating me differently just because of my uncle so that's a plus I give it at that including I'm the linebacker." The raven haired told the truth. "How do you like the swim team here? Heard you made captain after beating off um, what's his face? Garth, Garth Vinseto or something like that?" He said trying to remember the past former guy swim team.

Kaldur nodded his head politely before answering.

"That is correct. Garth Vinseto was last year's guys swim team captain, but he wasn't better that I won but he is in fact co-captain with me. He's a cool guy once you get to know him." The swim captain said being honorable and respectful of Garth Vinseto. **(Garth Vinseto is Garth who was Aquaman's first protégé in DC Comics Pre-52 was Garth better known as Tempest.) **

Dick Grayson stood up as shook his best friend's hand greeting him then walking over to his other friends Kaldur and Connor.

"Hey Kaldur, hey Connor, what's good?" The former playboy asked doing a hand greeting shake **(Okay guys, men, you know what I mean. When you guys greet each other.) **

All three of the boys laughed.

"Good just getting the hang of being here instead of being in Rhode Island." Connor replied telling the truth.

"I am good and I am with Superboy on his statement. Don't get me wrong Harbor was great but I am sure that Jump will treat us just as great or in other words… we are all doing alright." The swim captain answered his best friend question.

"Where are Artemis and Wally at?" Cassie asked as she dragged her boyfriend and Victor towards the three guys.

"The Wall-man is here!" Kid Flash yelled out with six heads turning their heads seeing their friend coming towards them. "With beautiful here of course." He replied with his girlfriend by having his arm around her waist.

"Hey Artemis, Wally!" Everyone said greeting the two.

Victor turns his head looking around.

"Where's Garfield, Rachel, Jade, Roy, M'gann, Zatanna, and Kori?" The quarterback asked wondering the rest of their friends are at.

"Think Garfield's in Gym right now." Tim answered.

"Rachel's in Art II." Cassie replied.

"Jade's in Jiu-Jitsu and Roy's in AP Algebra." Artemis replied for both her older sister and Roy's behalf.

Connor moved his neck quickly before answering.

"M'gann's should be heading to-"He answered then stopped.

"Hey guys!" The redheaded cheerleader yelled with a smile as she runs at them and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"Hey M'gann." Everyone replied with a smile.

"Hey Miss Martian." Connor said turned his head to face her then kisses her.

"Hola guys and Superboy." M'gann replied greeting to everyone and laughs.

Tim scratches his head for a couple of seconds then answering.

"I think Zee's in Journalism right now." He replied remembering his 'adoptive' older sister. **(I know Zee and Dick had a relationship in Young Justice but since this is my story…. They're like brother and sister.) **

Dick's blue eyes looks at the school clock and looking at the time that reads _**9: 25 a.m.**_

"Starfire's in the dance studio here, she's coming up with a new dance routine for her Zumba class later on tonight." He answered his best friend's question.

The cellphone rings from everyone in the hallway with the whole student body read their phones and started whispering being the shock while the freshmen looked lost on what's going on.

"Oh no way dude, is this guy for real?" He asked his friend as they pass by the gang.

Three girls walked by as they checked their phones.

"This is like no way, like he would ever get out of prison for that murder he did nearly two years ago." A brunette girl replied looking at her friends.

"I heard this Lawyer wins every case, surprise he didn't work on Casey Anthony's even though she won." A Hispanic teenage girl told to her redheaded boyfriend.

Artemis got feed up from people staring at them.

"What the hell is everybody's problem?! Quit staring and mind your own damn business dumbasses!" She yelled out being bluntly.

All the student body was a little scared hearing 'back off' from the girl's archery captain. They all moved around the hallway and minded their business once again.

"I'm with you on this Artemis, wonder what in the hell everyone stared at us for?" Victor asked wondering what's going on from the blast of the text messages.

Everyone in the gang grabbed their phones and read the link on their text with all of their jaw drops in shocked.

"Holy shit." Tim Drake said was breathless shaking his head.

"No! Are you F-king me? This has to be a damn joke!" The quarterback said with anger rising from his chest.

Wally & Artemis shook their heads being in complete shocked.

"For once I'm lost for words…" The redheaded track star said being stunned for words.

_**Xavier Red, Back to court. August 31, 2014 EST 9:30 a.m.**_

_**Jump City, CA- After two years being arrested for the murder of Kori Anders family. The only surviving member of the Anders. Xavier Red is going back to court to appeal his case with his new powerful lawyer; Slade Wilson. "I have no doubt that my client; Xavier will be out of jail, it was out of passion for then girlfriend Miss. Anders. He loves her to this day and I'll go all lengths to make sure he will be a free man." Quoted by Mister Wilson. Xavier Red will be going back to court for this coming Monday on September 4**__**th**__**, 2014."**_

_**Published by Ellie Cantu of Jump City Tribute**_

Dick Grayson grabbed his phone tightly in his hands cracking the screen.

"That son of bitch, he pulled that trick right from his sleeve. K's in a great place right now and when she hears about this, she'll be back where she was last year; emotional damage and anger issues or worse." The billionaire teenage boy said being serious shaking his head.

* * *

_**Dance studio**_

_**Prrrum by Cosculluela Lyrics (Owe's nothing rightful words belong to Cosculluela.)**_

_**Ra-pa-pa-pa-pai,**_

_**No se ponga bruto,**_

_**Tu sabes como brego,**_

_**Tu sabes que no juego (Na nau) (Ouh!).**_

Kori mouthed the lyrics with the music.

She quickly moved shift her feet left and right then slowly shifts her body left then right.

**Ra-pa-pa-pa-pai, pa-pau,**

**No te pongas bruto (No te pongas bruto boy!),**

**Tu sabes como brego,**

**Tu sabes que no juego (Na nau)**

The redhead former cheerleader captain quickly shifted her feet left and right then slowly shifts her body left then right again matching with the beats tempo. Kori has a small control button in hands.

"Prrrum!" She yelled to herself as she jumped to an X moved her body to the left moving her hips then doing it again to the right side.

**Prrrum!**

**Si lo pillo por la calle dice: Prrrum!**

**Si lo pillo por la disco dice: Prrrum!**

**Si lo pillo por el rea dice:**

**Prrrum, Prrrum, Prrrum, Prrrum!**

**(You Down!)**

**Prrrum!**

**Si lo pillo por la calle dice: Prrrum!**

**Si lo pillo por la disco dice: Prrrum!**

**Si lo pillo por el rea dice:**

**Prrrum, Prrrum, Prrrum, Prrrum!**

Kori uses her left arm to move her feet to the right and vice versa.

"Single, single. Double, double."

**Est fronteando con las Converse,**

**El Guaynabito (Auh!), pero sigo under,**

**Duro en la calle, sin darle a los Dumber, (Oh, oh)**

**Mi nombre si que pesa,**

**Yo soy "El Princi" y tu la princesa,**

**Y el gato tuyo "Paca" lo endereza (Blah Blah!).**

A door opens to the dance studio.

Her ears perked up hearing someone coming in. She pressed the button to pause the music.

"Excuse me, I have this room for another hour." Kori said addressing the person as she turned around then stumbled at her feet for a second.

"Dick! Hey doll!" The redheaded girlfriend replied with a smile then running towards her boyfriend to hug him.

The soccer captain wrapped his arms around her kissing Kori's head then lips.

"Hey yourself beautiful." He answered with a small smile.

Her emerald eyes look up at her boyfriend and reading his body language.

"Is everything alright?" Kori asked being concern.

The billionaire teenage boy looked at his girlfriend then sighted.

"Star, there's something you should read they just posted online and I really wish you didn't have to hear the news like this." He replied as he takes out his iPhone 5S handing it to his girlfriend.

"Richard, what's going on?" Kori said as she unlocks his phone screen and reading the headline with her eyes moving back and forth. Her jaw dropped in shocked. "No, no, no!" She screamed. The redhead screamed and cried into his chest as her knees gave out with Dick catching his girlfriend as they sat on the ground. "Why? Why? Why would an asshole of a Lawyer would call him a free man? That son of bitch! Out of passion, are you fucking kidding me?" Kori asked with tears in her eyes and feeling anger rising into her soul again. "He killed my family right there in front of me with my older sister looking at me one last time, he raped me, I lived in hell, and started drinking because of him!" The redheaded yelled out in anger with tears then buried her face into her knees.

The soccer captain didn't say anything he just let Kori taking her anger out on herself and couldn't believe that she will be re-living the nightmare all over again.

"I'll help out if you want me to Star, I'll hire the best Lawyer in California to make sure that prick will forever never see the light of day again as long as he lives." Dick said being serious as he rubbed small circles on Kori's back.

"Thank you Richard, I'll take your offer." The redheaded teenage girl replied lifting her head up and looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

The third bell rings.

"I'll explain this to Coach Terry when we get Sign Language class." Dick replied as he stayed on the floor with Kori.

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon…. What do you think?**

**Yes I made it a little Degrassi drama into the storyline but hey it's great also keeps it interesting. I'm the Degrassi that grew up with JT, Jimmy, Sean, Emma, Liberty, Toby, Ashley, ect., Sorry if I'm rambling.**

**I know, I know. I didn't write in Rachel, Garfield, Zatanna, Jade, and Roy. They'll be in the next chapter or so; promise. **

**Also, what's a good cheerleading music to practice or perform in? Please tell me while reviewing.**

**Happy Thursday and have a great day guys. **


	3. A sneak peek on Chapter 2

Hey readers, I hoped you guys loved chapter one. I'm sorry for not updating; been busy with work, taking care of my dog, and now getting ready for college classes for the semester. Here's a sneak peek of chapter 2; A talk with a devil.

* * *

_**Jump City Jail **_

Kori Anders walked towards table where visitors sat with a glass protecting them from the inmates with only telephones for communicating. She threw her purse on the table and dreading herself on being. The redhead sat down as she folded her arms in front of chest and crossed her legs.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." She said being in disgusted.

Her ears perked up hearing a door being open and closing. She forced her foot to bounce up and down being in fear once again. Knowing that her ex boyfriend is taking a seat facing her and grabbing the phone.

"You look beautiful Kori as always." A nineteen year old Jason Todd replied. The raven haired boy had his hair growing out buy groomed. He had a five a clock shadow facial hair with a cut almost near his blue eyes and having a muscular build sporting a jump suit.

The red headed former cheer captain picked up the phone having no expression on her face.

"You have a big set of balls if you really think you'll be getting out of jail on what you did." She spoke with venom in her tone. "You're FUCKING me? You killed, no murder my family out of passion and then going out to say 'you still love me?' Get the hell out of here. Dick's hired the best lawyer in Gotham City to make sure and my own preferences that YOU will NEVER see the light of day again." Kori replied with anger rose from her soul.

Jason laughed into the phone then spoke.

"You're cute when you try to be anger baby, turn on. You think Grayson really loves you or are you just his one of his sloppy servings? Heard you got him whipped." He replied with a smirk.

"He's not WHIPPED, unlike you he's treated me a lot BETTER then you have. Dick actually cares about me and I damn well know that he won't do a whole three sixty like you did." Kori said telling the truth as she looked into his soulless ocean eyes. The red head leaned back into her seat with the phone in her hand. "Where in the hell did you find Slade Wilson? Did you get raped here and had to beg for a Lawyer that would take your sorry ass." She laughed for her amusement then smiled.

"For the record baby doll, I haven't raped and if I do then I'll take them down. Second, he actually came to me when I went to appeal my case to the judge. Whatever Lawyer you and Grayson are plaining to get; you better start shaking it because once the jury here's my side of the story and my reasons on doing a crime out of 'passion.' I'll be a free man and start a new live out of California or not." Jason answered as he leaned forward looking at his former girlfriend. "Word got around that you were pregnant with MY child, care to explain why you murder my child?" The raven haired man wanted to know.

Kori laughed not believing anything he was saying and shook her head then answered.

"If you ever follow me, you'll be sorry make no mistake. Don't worry we hired the best and Wilson will be nobody once this is all over." She answered sitting up again in her seat. "Yes you bastard, I was pregnant with the devil spawn. You really must be an idiot. Why would want a child to look at who reminds me of the hell you caused two years ago and made that night a living hell? Oh yeah I would tell the kid 'Hey kiddo, the reason why I can't stand you is because your father's a f-king bastard and you have a screwed up mother who drinks and completely f-ked up.' I'm sure our child would have 'loved' to hear about that." Kori replied being blunt and sarcastic.

"Wow. You'll be a 'great' mother someday." Jason said sarcastically.

"And the same goes to you too." Kori commented back. "When you go on that stand, I'll sing like a canary and tell everything about you to the judge and the courtroom."

* * *

That's a sneak peek and sorry for the wait, school's starting up. While going back on Chapter one, yes, I relaxed I made a mistake on the dates of the court and publish date. I'm thinking about minoring in English (focusing on Creative Writing) do you guys think I have what it takes? I'm still working on mistakes. Anywho, please read and review this story including my other stories.

Happy Monday!


End file.
